Tigger's Date
Plot Tigger gets lonely after going to the park and tries to go on a date. Transcript Pooh: Shall we go to the park and play, Tigger? Tigger: Why, that's what Tiggers do best! So they go to the nearby park. While Pooh is walking through the park, and Tigger is bouncing along, they see something. Pooh: Look at those couples on the bench, they are in love. Tigger: Yeah, they sure are. Well, we're just passing by. TTFN Young couple, TTFN means ta-ta for now! Random Guy: You look like a nice young animal couple. Tigger: We're both boys! If you think i'm a girl and me and Pooh Bear are in love, I'm gonna give you a whopping of a lifetime! (punches random guy) I can do it much stronger next time. Random Guy: No! I'm Sorry! I didn't know you were both boys! (runs off) Pooh: That was strange. Tigger: (sigh) I guess. Pooh: What's wrong Tigger? Tigger: Nobody loves me. Pooh: Then date someone. Tigger: That's a grand idea! (walks up to a lady) Will you date me? Lady: I just met you! (slaps Tigger in the face) Tigger: I guess I need to have them fall in love with me. Later, Tigger: (walks up to a 2nd lady) Hello there! (kisses her on the lips) Will you date me? 2nd Lady: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Tigger: That isn't right. I guess they need to know me. Later, Tigger: (walks up to a 3rd lady) Hello there! 3rd Lady: Hi there! Tigger :Wanna be friends? 3rd Lady: Ok. Tigger: Lets have some fun bouncing! (pick 3rd Lady up and bounces around the park) 3rd Lady: Put me down! Tigger: (stops bouncing) Will you date me? PLEEEEEEAAASE?! I'm begging ya! PLEASE! 3rd Lady: O_O Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.................. Tigger: Hello? 3rd Lady: NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU CAN"T JUST COME UP TO SOMEONE AND SAY THAT! PLUS, I"M ALREADY MARRIED! Tigger: I give up! So Pooh and Tigger go home. Tigger: Why can't I get anybody to date me? Littlebat10: Then try online dating. People will date you even thogh they just met you! Tigger: Say, that isn't such a bad idea! Rabbit: But be careful. There are bad people on the internet. Tigger: I'll be careful, long ears! Littlebat10 and Tigger go on dating sites. Tigger: I've decided on this Cristy girl. Littlebat10: Are you sure? You should look at the picture and- Tigger: You have to stop judging people by there looks! Littlebat10: Ok, I was just trying to make sure this was what you wanted. Tigger: (clicks date this person button) Oh goody! What happens now? Littlebat10: You date that person through the computer. Roo: (walks in) Hello? Tigger? That person looks like a nice choice. Tigger: Yeah, but I'm nervous. What if I mess up? Littlebat10: Well, you would've done what you would have if you were on a normal date. Tigger: Look at the screen! A girl! Littlebat10: Go ahead and date her. Tigger: Ok. Hello Cristy! Two months later, Tigger: I'm getting married! to Cristy! Owl: Congratulations on getting engaged! The next day, Priest: You may kiss the bride. Cristy and Tigger: (kiss) Rabbit: They sure do love each other. Littlebat10: Those two will be in love forever. Kanga: The homes at the Hundred Acre Wood are repaired! We can go home! All but Littlebat10: Hooray! Littlebat10: Can I come too? I can move. Pooh: Of course! So Littlebat10 moved to the Hundred Acre Wood. The EndCategory:Pooh and Littlebat10